


The Moustache

by danrifics



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: France - Freeform, M/M, dan's moustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrifics/pseuds/danrifics
Summary: Dan forgets his shaving Kit when he goes to France.





	The Moustache

**Author's Note:**

> beta by @philhcwell as usual :)

Dan empties his suitcase across the bed, he sorts through all of the belongings her brought. He hangs his shirts in the small wardrobe, he laughs to himself as he notices the amount of stripes he has hanging in front of him. 

He moves back to the bed and looks through the rest of his belongings. Something’s missing.

“Laptop, book, toothbrush” he mumbles moving the objects to their correct places in the room.

There’s still something missing. 

“Fuck” he sighs.

He forgot his shaving kit. It’s not the end of the world, he’s not very gifted in the facial hair department but if he’s honest, he’s never really let it grow before so he’s unsure of what the results will be in 2 weeks time.

So he has no choice here, but to admit defeat and hey maybe he’ll look good with some scruff.

The first few days are fine. There’s some stubble on his top lip and somehow, nothing on his chin. However a week in he’s strongly considering buying a razor. 

He hates it. It doesn’t look great. His mum tells him it looks good, he knows she’s lying to make him feel better. He thinks he looks like a 16 year old boy growing his first moustache, or maybe he looks like he’s just starting puberty.

He sits on the bed and opens Instagram, he laughs to himself when he sees his reflection in the camera. He knows his fans are going to go wild when they see his face, that’s why he decides to post it in the first place. So he puts on his favourite heart filter and films a few angles of his face. 

He’s going to shave as soon as he gets home, the moment he walks through the door, before he even says hi to Phil. He’s going to shave.

He posts the video. Within seconds his mentions are blowing up. He smiles to himself. There’s some kind of thrill he gets from making thousands of people go crazy.

He’s reading comments when his facetime sounds off. 

It’s Phil. 

It occurs to him that he and Phil have only spoken on the phone since he’s been in France. The Instagram story was the first time Phil had seen it. 

He accepts the call.

“What is on your face?” Phil blurts

“Hello to you too” Dan laughs

“Hi, sorry. I just wasn’t expecting to see you with a moustache” 

“You hate it” Dan assumes

“No. no” Phil hesitates and then he pauses to long “Yeah, Dan I really hate it”

Dan stares at him, shocked. He’d expected Phil to at least lie to him about it. 

“You’re gonna have to deal with it until I get home”

“I saw your razor still sat on the sink. I just assumed you’d, y’know… buy a new one"

Dan just glares at him through the screen. He’s not upset with Phil’s reaction but he was hoping maybe he’d like it and it’d give Dan an excuse to grow it out more. 

They’re silent for a while, it’s too long so Phil breaks the silence 

“Did I say something wrong?” He asks.

Dan shakes his head. “No, I was just hoping you’d think it was hot or something” 

“You’re hotter without it.” Phil smirks.

“I miss you” 

“I miss you too”

*

A few days later, Dan makes Adrian take photos of him in the French town they’re staying in. 

He posts them on Instagram, most of the fans have apparently changed their mind about his facial hair. He’s still not keeping it though.

He notices Phil is liking photos. Apparently not Dan’s though.

He gets a text.

Phil: _ I refuse the like the photo cos that would be supporting the ‘stache. but i’ll admit you look kinda hot ;) _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @thrivinghowell


End file.
